All about Malec
by Alexander694
Summary: Alec is kicked out of the institute, 3 years later him and Magnus are engaged. Magnus is pregnant. Isabelle is also pregnant and Alecs parents are back. Everything gets dramatic.
1. Engaged

Malec

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot, but other than that, the characters and the things that happened three years ago belong to Cassandra Clare. Aka I do not own The Mortal Instruments

Chapter 1

Alexanders P.O.V.

Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alexander, or Alec as I prefer, Lightwood. I'm 22 years old, and a shadowhunter. Shadowhunters are half angel, half mortal. I moved into my boyfriends place two and a half years ago after my parents kicked me out of the institute because they didn't approve of me being gay and dating a warlock. A downworlder, someone with demon blood. Or in Magnus's case, half demon, half mortal. He's immortal, I'm not. That doesn't stop me from going hunting with my siblings and their lovers while Magnus attended to his clients. My younger sister is Isabelle, and her fiancé, Simon. Then there's my adoptive brother, Jace and his wife Clary.

Magnus and I always ate dinner together, and if there was some sort of emergency, we would wait for the other to return. "Magnus. I think we need to talk." I told Magnus one night. Magnus looked up at me worried.

"Umm...O-okay. What about." Magnus is over 800 years old and I'm the only one who can worry him.

"Don't worry nothing bad. It's just that you've been acting differently for the last month. Is there something going on. If there is you know you can talk to me...right?" I watched has Magnus' expression went from worried to confusion to nervous all in one second. "Magnus is there something wrong?" I asked.

Magnus then got out of his seat and walked over to me. He took my hands and pulled me to my feet. I was over 6 feet tall and Magnus was an inch or two taller than me. Magnus pulled me into the living room and started moving the furniture to the walls with the flick of his wrist so that the floor was clear. Sometimes I really envy that warlock magic. "May I have this dance?"

"Magnus." I wined. I really don't like dancing.

"There's not even music playing." I tried to argue my way out of this. With a snap of his fingers there was soft, easy music playing. Damn this warlock.

"Alright fine. Just this one dance." Magnus smiled and pulled me closer. He put his left hand on my waist, while taking my hand in his other. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we began swaging from side to side slowly with the music.

When the music was done I went to walk back to the dining room to finish my half eaten dinner when I was stopped by Magnus. "I was going to wait to do this tomorrow at Taki's with everyone there, but I guess you beat me to it." He starts. I looked up at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. Beat him to what? By the Angel! Was he going to break up with me? No, that can't be it. Tomorrow? Oh. Tomorrow is when we first met. The first time Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and I crashed his cats birthday party. Chairman Meow was 600 years old. Even his cat is immortal.

"Three years ago tomorrow is when you and your siblings crashed my party. I'm glad you did otherwise who knows what I'd be doing right now. In the 400 ye-" I gave Magnus a look that said 'really'. Magnus always likes to lie about how old he is. "Okay. Okay. In the 800 years that I've been alive I've never wanted to do this, nor has anyone that's been with me wanted this. I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

With that he pulled a box out from his pocket, got down on one knee and opened the box. In the box was a simple silver wedding band with two different gems. One was the colour of a deep sea blue, just like my eyes. At least that's what Magnus always said. The other one was green with speaks of gold, just like Magnus' cat eyes. His warlock mark, every warlock has some sort of mark. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?" Magnus asked.

I was crying so much I couldn't even speak so I simply nodded and Magnus got up and kissed me. This kiss was full of love. It was slow and passionate. When Magnus broke the kiss I realized he was crying too. I stopped crying and looked up at him. "I love you Magnus Bane and I will marry you. No matter what my parents or the Clave think."

"I love you too. Oh. One other thing, and it's completely up to you. The ring can either give you immortality or make me mortal." Wait. Does he mean I can be with him forever, or we can grow old and die... together? "You don't have to decide today. Your decision can wait" He explain, but I know my answer.

"I want to become immortal." I say still looking into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm sure." I reassure him.

With that he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto my finger. The minute the ring was on my finger I felt this sort of numb feeling and then it was gone. "You look like the first day I met you when you were nineteen. How do you feel?" Magnus asked.

"I feel fine. Great actually." I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Magnus was right. I look nineteen again, and I will be forever. With Magnus by my side.

I was about to go back to the living room when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. "Are you sure you want this. You'll be this way forever and your siblings will grow old and die without you. If you want to change back now it's not too late. I can become mortal instead. You don-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"Magnus. I want this. You have nothing to worry about," I said when we broke apart. He smiled down at me.

"Okay. You do know you have to call your sister like... now. Right? If you don't she'll kill you for not telling her sooner."

"We're still going to see her tomorrow. I'll tell her then." Magnus shook his head and laughed. He turned around and walked out of the bathroom and was headed back to the dining room when I stopped him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well. I don't know about you but I'm no longer in the mood for dinner." I said and pulled him to our bedroom. Leaving behind poor Chairman Meow who proceeded to jump up on the table and eat the food that was left on our plats. Magnus never feeds that poor cat. He's the size of a cell phone.

*** The next day. ***

"Magnus come on we're going to be late and then Izzy will really kill us. You've seen what that girl can do with her whip. Let's go," I shouted from the front door. We we're supposed to have lunch with Isabelle, Simon, Clary, and Jace. Then we we're going to Jocelyn and Luke's for dinner. Jocelyn is Clarys mother and Luke is her step-father. Luke's also a werewolf, while Jocelyn's a shadowhunter.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming, just give me a minute," I heard Magnus reply from our bathroom. One would think that he could just snap his fingers and his make-up would be done along with all the glitter, but no he has to take hours to do his hair, make-up, glitter, and outfit.

"Okay, I'm ready now darling. Are you?" Came a voice from behind me that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Ya, I'm ready. Let's go." With that we walked out of the loft and Magnus flicked his wrist to lock the door.

We hailed a cab and we we're off to Taki's.

When we got there everyone was already there. We walked over to the table and the first person to see me was Izzy. "Alec!" Yikes. That woman can be loud when she wants to be. Isabelle stood up and walked the rest of the distance over to us.

"Hey Izzy. Calm down would you. Shesh." That might not have been the best thing to say.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I haven't seen you in a whole month. Why?" Oh no. Full name usage, not good. My mother only ever did that when she was not happy about something I did, now it's with Isabelle too. By the Angel someone help us.

"Well there hasn't been much demon activity lately and you guys don't call when there is. I mean it's not like I know anymore. I got kicked out of the institute, remember." That just made her frown. "I'm sorry Isabelle," I try to apologize.

"No. You're right. We don't call anymore. It's just there's no demon activity, and when there is its just small. I'm sorry." By the Angel. Is she crying? She hates crying. The only time I saw Isabelle cry is when she was drunk. She better not be drunk.

"Izzy it's okay. Just call more often. I still enjoy going on missions." I pulled her into a tight hug. She doesn't smell like alcohol. What could it be?

"Okay. I'll call more often."

"Good, just not too often." She laughed which made me laugh and she, Magnus, and I made our way to the table and sat down with the others.

We ordered our food and fell into a nice silence, which didn't stay too long. "So. What new Alec?" Jace asked.

"Nothing much." I responded. I also may or may not have put my left hand up on the table.

Izzy was the next one to speak. "Yes there is. How did I not see this before?" I'm guessing she was asking herself.

Everyone should have stayed quiet at this point, but no Jace had to say something. "See what?"

This time it was Clary. "Really Jace look at Alec, and I mean really look at him. He looks younger." Jace looked over at me, then to Magnus, then back to me.

"What did you do to my brother, warlock?"

That was the last straw. My turn. "Jace! First the warlock has a name, it's Magnus Bane. Learn it quick. Second, all he did was turn me immortal because that was what **I** wanted." Everyone looked at me. I've never snapped at Jace, other than when we were in the demon realm.

"Alec why would you become immortal. You don't know that he'll stay with you. For all you kn-"

"Jace! I know Magnus will stay with me. By the Angel! We're engaged." With that I held up my left hand to show him the ring.

"Wait! When did this happen?" Asked Isabelle.

"Last night, and before you freak out on me for not calling you. I figured we we're going to see each other here, and that way I could then tell all of you in person so that I could see your reaction instead of hearing it over the phone. Okay?"

Isabelle just looked off to space as if thinking this was an okay excuse before I got an, "Okay" from her.

"Now. Jace, I've been with Magnus for three years. Why all of a sudden the hatred towards him?" Magnus grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze to get me to calm down.

"I'm sorry Alec. I never meant- I just- I guess with Robert always complaining about you to me, it's just rubbing of on me. It's the way I have to act for him otherwise he'll, and I quote, 'derune me'." Okay, for Jace to apologize about something he did wrong and stumble over his words, he must really be sorry.

"It's okay Jace. Just try not to bring it here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay enough with all this bromance stuff. Izzy and I have some exciting news. So listen up... Please." Simon spoke up. Simon is Clarys best friend and now Isabelle's fiancé. He went from being an ordinary mundane, to a vampire, then back to mundane, and finally to a shadowhunter.

"Alright Sherman, we're listening." Magnus said. Is he ever going to use Simons actual name? What's with him and not using his name anyways?

"Izzy do you want to tell them or should I?" I heard Simon ask Isabelle.

"Tell us what?" Clary asked.

Simon nodded to Izzy and that's when she finally spoke. "I'm pregnant." Wait... What? My baby sister is pregnant. No. Not possible. Okay she's not a baby. She's nineteen, an adult by Clave law. Still I'm going to kill Simon. Wait. Where did that come from? No let's not go into protective older brother in the restaurant. That's why she started crying. It's the hormones.

"Alec? Are you okay sweet pea?" Magnus.

"Ya. Ya, I'm fine." I replied

"Are you sure? You kind of zoned out, and you're a little paler than usual."

"Magnus. I'm good. It was just a bit of a surprised. I'm happy for you Izzy. Congratulations." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Simon let out the breath he'd been holding. Ya he better be afraid. Okay Alec calm down. I turned to Magnus and whispered in his ear so that no one else could hear.

"'Sweat pea', really. You're going to regret calling me that." Magnus just smiled and said nothing, but that look in his eyes was all I need to see to be able to know what he was thinking. I know, I know. Three years of him calling me 'sweet pea' and I still don't like it.

"Alexander and I will meet you at Jocelyn and Luke's. Okay?" Magnus said to everyone all while pulling out his wallet to pay for both his and mines meal.

"Where are you two going?" Asked Jace.

"Alexander and I just need to go back to the loft for a minute."

"Right. Well. Be safe." Izzy said giving us an 'I-know-what-you're-going-to-do' look. That only made me blush all different shades of reds and pinks.

Next thing I know Magnus is pulling me into an alley and opening a portal. Then were back at the loft, ripping each others clothes off.

 **A/N: How will Jocelyn and Luke react to this news?**

 **Will Maryse and Robert Lightwood (Alecs parents) make an appearance, and if they do what will happen? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Jace is kind of mean in this one. Sorry to those who love Jace. It gets better don't worry.**

 **Poor Isabelle. You're really going to hate me for what going to happen to her. Might want to get yourself ready.**


	2. Pregnant

Malec

 **Disclaimer: I own The Mortal Instruments "No you don't." Please Magnus you don't know what you're taking about "Sure." "Magnus come back to bed." "Be there in a second Alexander." *Me rolling my eyes* Would you just leave me alone. "Fine. I'm going back to Alexander at least he listens." Whatever. No I don't own The Mortal Instruments. I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

Chapter 2

Magnus's P.O.V.

"You know we should probably start getting ready to go." I said as Alexander and I continued to lay in bed.

"You're right. Let's get ready then head over to Jocelyn and Luke's." Alec said as he proceeded to get up. That is until I slipped my arm around his waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I said we should, not that we had to."

"Magnus, if we don't go we'll be late. Again." Alec said looking me straight in the eyes. He was being serious and that was that.

I let out a dramatic sigh and got out of bed. Wincing as I got up. "Are you okay Mags?" I looked over at Alec who was already dressed. Damn that shadowhunter was quick. Wait. I didn't even hear him moving. Did he apply runes or something? I rolled my eyes at this thought then realized Alec still hadn't gotten a reply.

"I'm fine Alexander. Just a little soar." Alec looked relived and walked out of the bedroom, but he stopped in the doorway to look back one last time then proceeded to what I assumed would be the living room.

I jumped into a quick shower, got dressed and snapped my fingers to do my make-up and hair. I didn't have time to do it manually, I wish I did because this is the only thing I love to do the mundane way. Well not the only thing.

I walked out to the living room and found Alec sitting on the couch waiting. He looked up, saw me, stood up and we walked our way to the front door. We put on our shoes and jackets and went out the front door. I snapped my fingers which locked the door. Alexander hailed a cab and when we got in the driver didn't look too friendly so we told him our destination and that was it. He looked to be, maybe, in his late 20s

I was right about him when Alexander rested his head on my shoulder and put his hand in mine. The man pulled over and told use to get out, and said something about not tolerating gay people. _Homophobes_. I thought to myself. We were only, maybe, half way there. I hailed us another cab this time Alexander didn't touch me in anyway. I was a little upset about this, but understood what must be running through his head right now with what just happened. I looked over at him, he was looking down at his hands. Then he looked up and our eyes met. I smiled hopping he would see that everything was okay. He smiled back and I saw him physically relax. He moved closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder just like before and linked our hands together. I could see the driver smiling at us through the mirror. _Good_. I thought to myself.

We arrived ten minutes later, and were greeted at the door by Jocelyn. "Welcome, Magnus, Alec. Come on in." Jocelyn said with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks for having us Jocelyn. It's great to see you again." I said and stepped inside with Alexander following me. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon were already there. I saw Luke standing in a corner talking with Jace and Simon while Clary and Isabelle sat on the couch talking. I decided to join the girls, who were talking about the soon to be nursery decorations. Alexander went to the boys to talk about battle strategies. _Yup, I'm so not talking about how to kill demons_. I thought.

As time went by we had all taken a seat in the living room while Jocelyn and Luke cooked dinner. I was stuck sitting between Clary and Isabelle, so when Clary got up to see how dinner was going Alexander got up from his spot beside Sherman, or was it Simon, whatever. Alexander got up and sat down beside me. He put his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What is up with you today? You're like a big cuddle bug. Is there something wrong?" I asked. Alexander looked up and mouthed, 'later', to me.

"Okay dinner will be ready in half an hour. Mom forgot to put the chicken in the oven on time, so it's going to be a little while longer." Clary said when she came back from the kitchen and had a seat next to S-something. _Why can't I ever remember that kids name_. I thought to myself. Really what was up with that. It's like the name never sticks.

Half an hour later we were all sitting in the dining room eating dinner and laughing when Isabelle stood up. "Okay so Simon and I have some exiting news." Simon stood up at that time and took Isabelle's hand.

"Izzy's pregnant." Simon – that was the kids name – said. Luke congratulated them and Jocelyn full on fangirl screamed. Jocelyn got up and hugged them both and that's when the conversation of decorating the nursery and clothes shopping. I didn't mind but Alexander still had to tell them that we are engaged.

"Well exciting as this is, if I remember correctly. Alec and Magnus have something very exciting to say as well." Isabelle said. I shot her a thankful look and looked over to my right, over at Alec. He seemed nervous so I took his hand and squeezed it what I hoped was reassuring. Apparently it was when I saw Alexander relax.

Alexander took his hand from mine and held it up to show everyone the ring. He then said, "Magnus and I got engaged."

"WHAT YOU TWO CAN'T BE ENGAGED. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG ALEXANDER!" I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned around to find Maryse Lightwood, Alexanders mother. Standing beside her was Alexanders father, Robert Lightwood. _For Lilith sake everything was going so good_. I though, and then cursed a few words in a demon language I looked over to Alexander, he was paler than usual and his eyes were filled with fear, nothing else but fear.

I looked around to see if I could find a way out but Maryse was blocking the only way out. I could hear and see everyone talking or maybe even yelling. I don't know I was too focused on Alexander who seemed to stop moving, I don't even know if he was breathing. I wasn't listening.

I got up and went to the nearest wall while dragging Alexander with me. I made a portal and in two seconds we were back at the loft. I put up my wards so that no one could enter the loft. I was about to take Alexander to the couch to sit down when he passed out. Good thing I was beside him so I caught him. I set Alexander down on the ground so that I could pick him up the right way. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to bed. When I finally put him in our bed I summoned a chair from Lilith knows, sat down and waited for him to wake. I should have known the portal energy would be too much for his body. Well it was better than staying there with those forsaken parents of his.

Alexanders P.O.V

I woke in a familiar room and with a head ache. I opened my eyes and found that it must have been late at night. I looked to my right and found Magnus sleeping in a chair next to me. _Why didn't he just lay in bed?_ I wondered. _What happened?_ I wondered some more. I sat up, but when I did it hurt a lot. So when I hissed in pain Magnus woke up.

"Alexander thank your Angels you're finally awake." He snapped his fingers and started to look for any damage. At least that's what I thought he was doing.

Magnus finished and that's when I asked, "Magnus, what happened?"

"Do you not remember the dinner?" I shook my head. "How much do you remember? Better question. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"The last thing I remember is telling Jocelyn and Luke that we're engaged." Magnus looked at me with worried but I knew he wasn't worried about my memories, he was worried about something else, but what?

That's when I remembered my parents showing up. "By the Angel. My parents were there. I remember now." Magnus didn't seem to be worried about my parents it was something else.

"Maggie, what's wrong?" Magnus just looked away.

"You've been out for 5 weeks Alec." Magnus said. F-five weeks, and he called me Alec something else is wrong.

"Oh, but I'm awake now Magnus. Something else is bugging you, what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Magnus said nothing and proceeded to walk out the door to the living room or kitchen.

I sat there a little longer then got out of bed with my aching muscles from not moving in 5 weeks and went to find Magnus. I didn't find him in the living room or kitchen so I listened for him. I grabbed my _stele_ and applied a hearing rune and listened. I could hear Magnus on the far end of the loft, the opposite to our bedroom, in one of the spare bedrooms throwing up. Being the protective boyfriend I am I rushed to spare bedrooms.

I found Magnus leaning up against the bathtub looking pale and sick. I bent down beside him and moved some of his hair out of his face and made him look at me. His eyes were full of fear and sadness. I stood up to get a cloth to help him clean up when something caught my eye. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

"Maggie, what is this? It's not Izzy's we already know she's pregnant. Is it Clarys? Has she told Jace? By the Angel, I know for a fact that Jace doesn't want kids yet he was just telling me that they planned to wait another year or so."

"It's not Clarys." I heard Magnus whisper.

"If it's not Clarys than whose is it?" I asked. Magnus looked down and said something I couldn't hear. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I knelled back down in front of him.

Magnus looked up, he had been crying and still was. He looked me in the eye and said, "I-it's mine." Magnus looked back down and continued crying.

"H-how?" Was all I managed to say.

"I-I don't k-know. I talked to Catarina, and she said it had something to do with my magic. I'm sorry Alec. I-I didn't k-know t-this was p-possible." He got up and walked away. I followed him after a few seconds of processing what was happening.

I caught up to him at the front door, he had his shoes and jacket on and was about to leave. So I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his arm, pulling him back inside, slammed the door and kissed him. When we both broke apart for air he looked down at me with hope in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Magnus asked. I hadn't even known I was crying until he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I still don't understand how this is possible but I'm glad it is." I replied.

"So you… want… to… keep it?" Magnus asked carefully.

"First it's not an it, it's an unborn baby. Second of course I want to keep the baby."

"Are you sure I mean neither of us are really ready for this."

"Magnus. I'm sure. If you get rid of the child now then he or she never gets to live, and giving up for adoption is not an option. The Clave would find a way to get their hands on them and would use them as some bargaining tool for shadowhunters and warlocks. The Clave can't know. Same goes for my parents. We can still tell some people, just not people who would let it slip and have it then be reported back to the Clave. Okay?"

Magnus lifted my chin up a little bit and kissed me quickly before responding back. "Okay. Can we tell Isabelle? Actually let's have everyone here this way I can put up my wards to only let certain people in. Aka not your parents or the Clave or any downworlders other than Luke and Catarina."

I nodded my head as my response. Magnus and I went to bed to get the rest we would need the next day when we told everyone. What both Magnus and I didn't know what that Maryse Lightwood was just outside the door listening.

 **A/N: I know I'm mean. Big cliffy. :) Sorry. Not. I know this one is shorter but… had to end it somewhere. So I thought why not here?**

 **What's going to happen since Maryse found out anyways. Will she report her own sons fiance to the Clave or will she be happy for them?**

 **Still don't know what's going to happen to Isabelle, maybe the next chapter.**

 **How will everyone else react at dinner?**

 **Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Reviews please. :D**


	3. Miscarriage?

Malec

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 3

Alexanders P.O.V.

Magnus and I arrived at the institute around 3 in the morning. We, more like Magnus, had gotten a call fifteen minutes earlier from Simon. Magnus didn't say what it was about, all he said was that Simon and Isabelle needed us there.

We walked in and were greeted by Simon right away. Simon led us to the infirmary where Isabelle was sitting in a bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Izzy. What's wrong?" I asked as I ran over to her. I pulled her into a hug and she only cried harder, so I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Can you two leave Magnus and I to talk, please?" Izzy asked. I nodded my head and left the room with Simon behind me.

We waited outside of the infirmary in an uncomfortable silence for what might have only been 15 minutes but felt like 15 hours. Magnus walked out and let Simon in. He stood in front of me and I could see the sadness in his eyes and in his posture. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Magnus, what's wrong? What happened? Is everything okay?" I questioned. Magnus looked down at me and shook his head. I pulled his into a hug and I could the tears wetting my shirt as he cried. When he calmed down he spoke,

"Let's go back to the loft. We'll talk there." I nodded my head as a response and he opened a portal. I pictured the loft and stepped through. Magnus followed behind me.

***Back at the loft***

We arrived at the loft and Magnus closed the portal. He didn't move so I didn't either. Afraid the slightest movement might break something.

"Magnus? What happened back there?" I asked every so quietly. I was afraid he might not have heard it, but for Angels sake I'm going to get answers one way or another.

"She was going to lose the baby if we hadn't gotten there when we did. She was having a miscarriage. If I had waited any longer..." He trailed off. He spoke so soft and quiet it was almost hard to hear him, but I managed.

"So, she's she's going to have the baby?Everything's okay? Right?" I asked.

"Yes, Alec, she's still going to have the baby." Magnus answered but he called me Alec, usually if the problem is solved he calls me Alexander. Something is still wrong.

"Magnus, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared Alec. What is I have a miscarriage? Would you still love me? Or what if I didn't, would you still love me when I'm fat, hormonal, and constantly wanting something to eat? Or would you leave me like I've seen so many men do when they can't handle their pregnant girlfriend or wife?" I let Magnus finish, not saying a word. Knowing he needed to get all this off his chest.

When I was sure he was done I spoke, and looked him right in the eye.

"Magnus. First, I'm never going to leave you. Ever. Remember?" I said and showed him my left hand and the ring. "Second, just because Izzy almost had a miscarriage doesn't mean you'll have one too. Third, just because those men left doesn't mean I'll leave. I will be with you every step of the way, if I left then that means i never get to meet our baby." I placed my hand on his still flat stomach, all while still keeping his gaze. "Fourth, you're not going to be fat. You're pregnant. You have another life growing inside you. You'll be able to fit in your tight clothes soon after the baby's born. I promise, and eating all the time is natural. You're eating for two."

Magnus wrapped his arms around my waist and held me as close as possible. It was actually starting to hurt. I didn't care, not if it was going to help calm him down. So I wrapped my arm around him and help him impossibly closer.

"Thank-you. Let's go back to bed. It's four in the God damn morning, and let's wait to tell everyone. Maybe we'll do dinner next week." Magnus said.

"Your welcome and yes let's go to bed and wait till next week to tell everyone. I love you." I said and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Magnus replied when we broke apart, and gave me another quick kiss. Which didn't turn out to be quick. Magnus pulled me to our bedroom and let's just say we didn't go back to sleep right away.

 **A/N: I know it's shorter than the others, but I'm getting there.**

 **We still need to find out what Maryse is going to do, and how everyone will react to the big news.**


	4. Dinner

Malec

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 4

Alexanders P.O.V.

The next week just before everyone showed up for dinner Magnus had explained to me that demonic children need less time to devolve. I had asked why he was already showing symptoms at a month. He said that the pregnancy could last at least six months instead of nine.

We decided that we would start with my siblings first then make our way up the adult chain even though Cantarina already new. Then again Magnus had gone to her for help and an explanation when I was still unconscious. It was decided that I would be cooking dinner since Magnus couldn't go near food without running to the bathroom. Magnus' morning sickness was always the worst at night. Seriously what idiot called it morning sickness if it goes throughout the whole bloody day.

That's not important right now though. Magnus could keep small portions of certain foods down so I was making two separate dinners since Magnus' magic stopped working right. He had tried to conjure dinner for me last night which ended in both him and myself being covered in pasta. Which only resulted in Magnus being in the bathroom for a good Half an hour.

I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard a door slamming shut. I left the chicken on the counter and made my way to our bedroom. The bedroom door was still open so I looked at the bathroom door and found it closed. I walked over to the door and found it locked. I knocked on the door, no response. I knocked again. Nothing.

"Magnus. Is everything okay?" That's when I heard him throwing up. I grabbed my _stele_ off the dresser and drew on an unlock rune and found Magnus with him head over the bowl, pale and sweaty.

"I'll be okay soon. I promise." Magnus said when he saw me standing in the doorway. "Seriously. Go finish dinner. I'll be fine." I nodded my head and went to finish cooking dinner.

About and hour later Magnus came out of the bedroom and sat on the opposite side on the couch from me. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. Trying to also hide the hurt in them.

"I'm sorry. Its just your cologne. My stomach can't handle it right now." He said. I nodded my head in understanding.

There was a knock on the front door and I got up to answer it, staying clear of Magnus so that he wouldn't be sick in front of our family.

I opened the door to find Isabelle and Simon. Where were Jace and Clary?

"Jace and Clary are going to be a bit late. Mom held them back." Izzy said as if she could read my mind.

Isabelle had been 2 months pregnant the day I went into the coma like state. I had woken up just over a month later which meant that she was 3 months pregnant now and was already starting to show. You could only really tell if she were to turn to her side.

"Okay well come on in. Magnus is in the living room and I'm the one cooking dinner so Isabelle Sofia Lightwood. Stay out of the kitchen." I said in a stern but playful voice. She giggle and nodded her head. She _giggled_. Must be the hormones.

We all headed to the living room where I found Magnus in a chair furthest from any other seat. That was reasonable.

I heard the timer for the chicken and scalloped potatoes go off and went to see if dinner was ready.

When check dinner it was ready and by the time I had it all set on the table Jace and Clary had just arrived.

"Perfect timing. Dinners ready. Let me go tell everyone else." I told them as I walked to the living room.

"Okay. See you in a minute." Clary said.

I walked into the living room to find Simon and Izzy there but no Magnus. Dammit. Not now. Please. I thought.

"Izzy, Simon, dinner is ready. Clary and Jace are already in the dinning room." I said they nodded their heads and got up making there way to the dinning room. Izzy passed me and then I grabbed Simon's arm when he walked pass me making him stop. Isabelle gave me a worried look.

"Don't worry Izzy. I'm not going to hurt him. I just have one question." I said looking at her. I new Simon was more observant than Isabelle was so when I ask him something about someone he knows the right answer.

"Okay. I better have the same Simon when you two come to dinner." She said in a very stern voice than made shivers run down my back.

"Whats up Alec. If this is about Magnus-"

"It is. How long has he been gone?" I asked.

"He excused himself almost half an hour ago." Simon answered.

"Okay thanks Simon." I said and headed toward the bedroom.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Simon asked.

"Everything is fine. Go join the others, Magnus and I will be out in a minute." I told him. He nodded his head and headed to the dinning room. I walked to the bedroom and headed toward the bathroom and could hear Magnus throwing up. I opened the door and walked in. I saw Magnus tense up.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. It's just me." I saw Magnus relax again. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I think I'm okay now." Magnus replied. "Lets go to dinner. I'm fine now." Magnus got up with my help, rinsed his mouth and I lead him to the dinning room.

When we got there everyone was waiting for us. I pulled out Magnus' chair and helped him sit down.

"Hey Magnus are you okay?" Jace asked. Wait did Jace not call Magnus, Sparkles for the first time in forever.

"I'm fine Goldilocks." I see Magnus is still sticking with the nicknames.

I went to the kitchen and got Magnus' soup from the fridge. According to Magnus is was better cold. I couldn't even remember the name of it. Magnus said he had found it about 150 years ago. I don't know.

I returned with Magnus' soup and nobody said anything about it. We ate in peace, cleaned up dinner and just before we served desert we sat down to tell everyone.

"Magnus and I have something to tell you, which is the reason you're all here tonight."

"Okay. Whats up Alec?" Clary asked. I'll admit that over the years Clary and I have become close friends.

"Well. Magnus? Together?" I asked looking at Magnus.

"Um... How about a picture together first?" Magnus asked looking at everyone.

"Fine. Lets have everyone gather around Magnus." I said.

Everyone got up and gathered around Magnus while he remained in his seat. I pulled out my phone and took one picture without anyone knowing then switched it to video. I started the video and asked, "Okay is everyone ready?" Everyone answer with either a 'yes', 'ya', or 'just take the picture already', that one was Jace of course.

"Okay. Three. Two. One. Everyone say Magnus is pregnant." Everyone started the sentence when they stopped at Magnus. Everyone stayed quiet until Jace started laughing. Jace immediately shut up when Magnus and I glared at him realizing I was serious.

"Wait, how. That's not possibly. Men don't get pregnant." Jace said backing away from Magnus. Like he was some sort of virus. Looking at him like he was some sort of freak, that hurt a lot.

"I don't know how. I went to my friend Catarina and she said that it had something to do with my magic. I still don't understand it myself." Magnus explained. Isabelle and Clary squealed, congratulated him and hug him. Simon just congratulated and Jace just kept still.

"Jace aren't you going to support your brother and his boyf-sorry, fiance?" Clary asked walking over to Jace.

"Jace, are you okay?" Izzy asked. Jace looked up at Magnus then to me and then back to Magnus.

"I-I'm sorry. I just need a minute." Jace said and walked out of the dinning room and I heard the front door open and shut. Jace had left, and that was that.

"I think I'll go see if he's okay." Clary said and started to walk out of the dinning room when she stopped beside me and said, "It'll be okay Alec, he'll come around eventually." I gave her a nod and she walked out to join Jace.

We all went to the living room to wait and see if Jace will return.

Magnus P.O.V.

About half an hour later I heard the door open and saw Jace and Clary return. Jace whispered something in Clarys ear, she nodded and left him to sit opposite of Simon and Isabelle. Yes after three years I finally remember the kids name. Doesn't mean I'm not going to tease him though.

Jace came up to me and Alexander. Neither one of us said nothing, waiting for Jace to speak first.

"I'm sorry for walking out like that. I-it was just a huge surprise, but I'm happy for the both of you. Congratulations. Again I'm sorry for walking out so suddenly." Jace apologized.

"It's okay Jace. I understand, its okay. I know it must be hard to find out that your soon to be _brother_ -in-law is _pregnant_. All that matters is that you came around sooner than later." Alexander said. Jace nodded his head and went to sit beside Clary.

"Okay how about we get to dessert now." I said while standing up. Alexander had stood up the minute I said dessert to go put it on the table.

"That sounds great Magnus." Izzy while getting up. Everyone else got up to and we made our way to the dinning room where I found Alexander had everything already ready. Damn this shadowhunter was quick. I swear he applies speed runes just so that he's ready for everything. He's going to be the death of me.

"Desert looks great Alec." I heard Jace say from beside me.

"I'm glad I hope the apple pie taste better than it looks, and Magnus, your ice cream and Oreos." I walked over to where Alexander was standing by my seat and gave him a quick kiss. I was still trying to not be sick from his cologne

We ate dessert, talked about when the wedding was. Alexander and I said we hadn't planned anything yet. Isabelle and I talked about the babies. After a while we sent everyone home and went to get ready for bed seeing as to how the clock said 1030 pm and it was and exhausting day.

Alexander and I were about to go to bed when there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it. You get some sleep and I'll join you soon." Alexander said. I nodded my head and got in bed.

Alexander left to answer the door and I stayed awake waiting for him. I heard him open the door and the words, more like word, out of his mouth I never thought I'd hear from him when he answered the door, or the phone, or ever really.

Alexanders P.O.V.

I heard a knock on the door and assumed it might have been Isabelle who had forgotten her phone.

"I'll get it. You get some sleep and I'll join you soon." I said to Magnus. He nodded his head and got in bed. I left to answer the door and when I opened it I almost slammed it shut. When I opened the door I never thought I'd ever see this woman again. Not after that night of being kicked out and the little mishap at Jocelyn and Lukes.

"Mom?"

In the hallway stood Maryse Lightwood.

 **A/N: I know I'm evil. I'm just writing as I go.**

 **What will Maryse Lightwood do, and is there someone else there with her? What will happen if Isabelle comes back for her phone and sees Maryse there? ;D**

 **No hint there. ;D**

 **Reviews please. :)**


	5. Maryse Lightwood

Malec

 **Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own TMI.**

 **WARNING: Adult language.**

Chapter 5

Alexanders P.O.V.

 _"Mom?"_

 _In the hallway stood Maryse Lightwood._

What was my mother doing here? She shouldn't be here.

"Alexander. Is it true?" She asked

"Is what true mother?" I stared at her coldly, this was the same mother that had taken my fathers side when it came to kicking me out of the institute. Now she has the nerve to come here.

"Is it true that Magnus is with child?" I nodded my head, looked down and prepared for the storm that was to come. One thing, it didn't. I looked up at my mother and she was crying. She smiled and hugged me. **SHE HUGGED ME!** What the actual fuck?

"I get a grandchild. My first grandchild. Angles knows Isabelle and Jace won't have children till later." She said and looked up at me. She smiled. _Doesn't she know_.

"Don't you know?" I asked.

"Know what?" Her face turned from being happy to being confused in a matter of seconds.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later if you don't get told first."

"Okay."

I let her inside and closed the door. We stood in there not saying anything until Mom spoke first.

"I'm sorry Alec. I never wanted to kick you out. I want you back in my life. It was all your fathers fault. I should have never have let that happen. I missed you, and now look at you. You're engaged and starting a family, and where was I? I was by your father side, because that was what was right, Well screw what's right. I've already lost one child. I don't want to loose you too. Please forgive me."

She started to cry so I led her to the living room to sit down. I left for a second to get her tea and when I came back I found Mom playing with Chairman, who was trying to comfort her. I handed her the tea and sat down.

"I do forgive you, but you can' t expect me to welcome you into my life just like that. I need time. I don't know how much time, but I do know it wont be a long time. If you really want me back in your life, you have to accept the fact that Magnus and I are engaged. If you can't do that then leave. Also if you tell the Clave about the child, well..." I let the trail off so she can fill in the rest.

"I can accept the fact that you two are engaged. The only I freaked out before was because you're still my little boy. My baby, and you always will be. About the baby. I would never tell the Clave or anyone else, it's your decision of who knows." I nodded my head and looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"I must be going now. It's late and you and Magnus would probably like to get some sleep. Isn't that right Magnus?" Mom looked over my shoulder to the hallway that goes to the bedroom where Magnus was suppose to be.

I went to look behind me, but before I could turn around I felt Magnus' arms wrap around my waist. I can't believe I didn't hear him.

"You're suppose to be in bed sleeping." I said as Magnus rested his chin on my shoulder, so I turned my head and kissed his cheek. He wrinkled his nose and smiled. I looked over to my mother and she was smiling.

"I was waiting for you and you were taking too long. I was coming to find you when I heard Maryse." Magnus replied.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be sorry Alec. It's my fault for coming here so late." Mom said.

I got up along with Mom and Magnus. We walked over to the door, I opened it and on the other side stood Isabelle, who was just about to knock. _Damn it_. I thought. This was not going to be good. Magnus then just decided to leave. _Probably to grab her phone._

"Hey Izzy." She couldn't see Maryse who had hidden behind the door just in time.

"Hey big brother. I left my phone here. Sorry. Do you mind if I come in and grab it?"

"No need biscuit here's your phone." Magnus said as he came back to the door and handed the phone over to her.

"Thanks Magnus. See you guys later." With that Izzy left. I closed the door and Magnus made it so that we could watch her leave to make sure she was gone before we opened the door again.

Once we were sure she was gone I opened the door to let Maryse out. Thinking that Izzy was gone instead of checking to make sure she was gone was a huge mistake. Maryse stepped out into the hallway and that was when Isabelle decided to make a reappearance.

"Hello mother. What are you doing here?" Izzys voice was so cold. Colder than I ever thought it could be. Not colder than Sebastian Morganstern, but pretty damn close. That thought sent shivers down my spine. That guy was a fucking creep.

"Isabelle, it's okay. She came here to apologize and how about this? Tomorrow afternoon, we have a nice little family meeting." I said. "Without Robert." I quickly added while spitting _his_ name like it was poisonous.

"Fine. Everyone is to be at the institute _12 pm sharp_. Got it." The three of us nodded my head and she left. This time for good.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mom."

"See you tomorrow Alexander, and one other thing." She paused as if afraid of saying anything. "Why is it you look as young as you were the day _Robert_ and I kicked you out?" Maryse asked. Even my own mother spat _his_ name.

"It's because he's immortal now Maryse. It's the power I gave the ring. Either he becomes immortal or I become mortal and be able to live without all my years catching up to me. He wanted to be immortal and so that's what he is." Magnus answered for me while hugging him from behind.

"Alright, then, I'm happy for you two. Have a good evening." Maryse said, I nodded my head and she left before anyone good say anything else that would keep us from sleep.

Magnus and I went to bed and slept 3 good hours until Magnus woke up.

 _Damn morning sickness. Why can't be in the actual morning and then that be it?_ I wondered. I got up and went to Magnus. After what felt like days, was actual an hour and a half. We went to bed and slept till 10 am. Magnus rushed around trying to be ready on time. I made breakfast.

Magnus P.O.V. of the whole scene above, and then some.

 _"I'll get it. You get some sleep and I'll join you soon." Alexander said. I nodded my head and got in bed._

 _Alexander left to answer the door and I stayed awake waiting for him. I heard him open the door and the words, more like word, out of his mouth I never thought I'd hear from him when he answered the door, or the phone, or ever really._

I heard Alec say the word Mom and that was it. I was for sure not going to sleep when that bitch is in my house and talking to Alexander. The son that **she** disowned. I heard them talking quietly but couldn't quiet make out what they were saying. A few minutes later I hear the door close, but no movement. Things were too quiet so I got out of bed and when I opened the door I heard Maryse speak.

"I'm sorry Alec. I never wanted to kick you out. I want you back in my life. It was all your fathers fault. I should have never have let that happen. I missed you, and now look at you. You're engaged and starting a family, and where was I? I was by your father side, because that was what was right, Well screw what's right. I've already lost one child. I don't want to loose you too. Please forgive me."

I could hear her crying, so ever so carefully I made my way down the hall. I stopped dead in my tracks when Alexander and Maryse walked by me. I let out the breath I was holding when I realized they hadn't seen me. Alexander went to the kitchen leaving Maryse on the couch. Maryse looked up and I thought she almost saw me. I quickly went back to my room where Chairman Meow was. I picked up the tiny cat and went back to my place in the hall. I let Chairman go and he already new what to do. Chairman went over to Maryse and rubbed up against her leg.

"Hi there you. You must be the famous Chairman Meow Isabelle thinks she can steel." I watched as Maryse started playing with the Chairman. At least that detracted her for a while. I don't particularity like her but I still felt a little sorry for her. For Lilith sake where are these feelings coming from? Wait I know. God damn hormones. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Alexander came back with a cup of tea and handed the cup to Maryse.

"I do forgive you, but you can' t expect me to welcome you into my life just like that. I need time. I don't know how much time, but I do know it wont be a long time. If you really want me back in your life, you have to accept the fact that Magnus and I are engaged. If you can't do that then leave. Also if you tell the Clave about the child, well..." He trail off.

"I can accept the fact that you two are engaged. The only I freaked out before was because you're still my little boy. My baby, and you always will be. About the baby. I would never tell the Clave or anyone else, it's your decision of who knows." Alexander nodded his head. Hearing her say that she accepted the engagement and respected who we tell about the baby made me cry. Fuck. I'm seriously done with these God forsaken hormones.

"I must be going now. It's late and you and Magnus would probably like to get some sleep. Isn't that right Magnus?" Maryse looked at me over Alexander shoulder. Quickly before Alexander could turn around and see that I was crying I practically ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I didn't want him to know I was crying.

"You're suppose to be in bed sleeping." Alexander said while I rested my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I wrinkled my nose and smiled like I always did. I shot Maryse a thankful look and she smiled.

"I was waiting for you and you were taking too long. I was coming to find you when I heard Maryse." I lied. Again Alexander didn't need to know. If he wanted to tell me what was said then he would tell me. Even if I already knew.

"Sorry." Alec apologized.

"Don't be sorry Alec. It's my fault for coming here so late." Maryse said.

Maryse and I stood up followed by Alexander. We made our way over to the door, Alexander opened the door and we found Isabelle on the other side. I quickly pushed Maryse behind the door. I walked away as she was about to say something when Alexander said,

"Hey Izzy." Maryse stood very still and didn't say a word. I grabbed Isabelles phone and made my way back to the door.

"-mind if I come in and grab it?" I heard the last of Isabelles sentence.

"No need biscuit, here's you're phone." I said and handed the phone over to her.

"Thanks Magnus. See you guys later." Isabelle left and Alexander closed the door. I made the door translucent on our side and we waited for Isabelle to leave.

Once we were all sure she was gone Alexander opened the door and Maryse stepped out. We made the mistake of thinking Isabelle was gone and so she stepped out from around the corner.

"Hello mother. What are you doing here?" Isabelles voice was so cold I saw Alexander visibly shiver.

"Isabelle, it's okay. She came here to apologize, and how about this...? Tomorrow afternoon, we have a nice little family meeting." Alexander said. "Without Robert." He added quickly while spitting _his_ name like poisonous.

"Fine. Everyone is to be at the institute _12 pm sharp._ Got it?" All three of use nodded our heads and she was off. Finally.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mom." Alexander said.

"See you tomorrow Alexander, and one other thing." She paused as if afraid of saying anything. "Why is it you look as young as you were the day _Robert_ and I kicked you out?" Maryse asked. Even she spat _his_ name.

"It's because he's immortal now Maryse. It's the power I gave the ring. Either he becomes immortal or I become mortal and be able to live without all my years catching up to me. He wanted to be immortal and so that's what he is." I answered for Alexander while hugging him from behind.

"Alright, then, I'm happy for you two. Have a good evening." Maryse said and left before either one of use could respond. Although I'm pretty sure Alexander nodded his head.

Alexander and I went to bed and slept 3 good hours until I woke up with morning sickness. Ugh.

When I was done Alexander and I went back to bed and ended sleeping till 10 only caused us to rush in a panic because we didn't want to be late to the institute. Okay. _I_ rushed in a panic, Alexander just made breakfast like it was nothing.

 ***At the institute.***

Alexander and I made it to the institute by 12:30 all thanks to my stupid fucking 'morning sickness'. I should have listened to Alexander when he told me to slow down or I'd be sick. I hate it when he's right.

"YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE! I SAID 12 PM **SHARP!** WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU TWO NOT UNDERSTAND!" Isabelle screamed.

"We're sorry Isabelle, but Magnus got sick for the millionth time. You should know what that's like." Alexander said keeping his voice calm.

"Fair enough. Let's go. Everyone's waiting in the library." Isabelle said still not impressed and led the way to the library.

 **It's finally done! Angels, that took forever.  
**

 **Make sure to leave a review ;D If you have any ideas of how this 'family meeting' should go then don't be afraid to tell me. Seriously, I still have no idea how _that's_ going to go. **


	6. Family Meeting

Malec

 **I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've just been dealing with soooooooo much that I haven't been able to write. Guess that's what happens when I'm too busy worrying what everyone will think about when I finally come out as trans and bi. But that's done now! And everything was fine! Yay! :) But you don't want to hear any of this so... enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI**

Chapter 6 Family meeting

Magnus' P.O.V.

 _"YOU'RE HALF AN HOUR LATE! I SAID 12 PM **SHARP!** WHAT PART OF THAT DID YOU TWO NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Isabelle screamed._

 _"We're sorry Isabelle, but Magnus got sick for the millionth time. You should know what that's like." Alexander said keeping his voice calm._

 _"Fair enough. Let's go. Everyone's waiting in the library." Isabelle said still not impressed and led the way to the library._

Alexander and I followed Isabelle when I suddenly got dizzy. I quickly leaned against the wall letting go of Alec.

"Magnus! Are you okay?!" Alec quickly stood in front of me and held onto my shoulders, looking at me with not a look of worry but fear.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy. It's completely normal. I promise I'm fine." I said and straightened up, well, my poster at least. **(sorry had to. hahaha.)**

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Isabelle said and walked away. As we followed I couldn't help but notice that Alexander still had the expression of fear. I mean I'd understand if it was because of this family meeting but he didn't seem this way when we arrived. Only when I got dizzy did he get like this. Maybe he's just worried about the baby. Maybe he's fearing for its life. Awe. He's just being a worried daddy.

We arrived just outside the library when Alexander stopped.

"Everything alright dear?" I asked.

"No." He says.

"I mean yes." He quickly says but pauses.

"Maybe." Alexander sighed and looked down.

"No." He finally said. I looked over at Isabelle and she simply nodded and walked into the library. I took Alexanders hand and made him look up at me, gently of course.

"What's the matter love?" I asked. His eyes were glossy like he was going to cry.

"I'll tell you back at the loft. Right now we have to deal with my family. I promise I'll talk later. We don't have time right now tho." He quickly dried his eyes and walked into the library. I stood there for a moment and followed.

I walked into the library to find Maryse, Simon and Isabelle sitting on the couch. Jace and Clary were both sitting in a chair with Clary on Jaces lap. Alexander was sitting on the other couch. I walked over and sat beside him.

Maryse was the first to speak. "So I don't know if Isabelle filled you three in," she directed to Simon, Jace, and Clary, "but I went to see Alexander and Magnus last night." Maryse continued to explain everything about apologizing and how _Robert_ was finally out of the picture and was staying in Idris.

After a while of talking things over we all had a better understanding of what was going on and what was happening. We were all "dismissed" and were told to get lunch.

"Isabelle," Maryse called. "Don't you dare cook anything. There are sandwiches in the fridge anyway."

I could see that everyone was relieved that Isabelle wouldn't be cooking. Alexander and I followed everyone to the kitchen. We ate in silence, then went back to the loft.

"Alright Mr. Alexander Lightwood. You owe an explanation. What was wrong before?" I asked.

Alexander sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I went over and sat down.

"I.." He started.

 **And that's where I'm ending it for now. Until next time. Make sure to leave a review. ;D**


	7. Alexander pt 1

Malec

Chapter 7 Alexander.

 _"Alright Mr. Alexander Lightwood. You owe an explanation. What was wrong before?" I asked._

 _Alexander sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. I went over and sat down._

 _"I.." He started._

Alexanders P.O.V.

"I.." I started. I didn't know how I was going to tell Magnus that I was scared... about everything. About not being a good husband to being a good dad.

"You what?" Magnus asked placing his hand on me knee. I looked down and started fidgeting.

"JustearlierhadmethinkingImeanwhatifImnotgoingtobeagooddadImeanlookathowmyownfatherturnedout." I said really fast and quietly.

"I'm sorry Alexander but, could you repeat that only louder and slower please."

"Just earlier had me thinking, I mean what if I'm not going to be a good dad, I mean look at how my own father turned out. And what if I'm not a good husband either?"

"Alexander. You'll be a great dad. You wont turn out to be anything like your father. I know that for a fact."

"Promise?"

"I promise. And you'll be a great husband, you're already a great boyfriend. Sure things in our life are going to change, but we aren't. So instead of boyfriends we'll be husbands."

I smiled a sad smile and rested my head on his shoulder while he gently rubbed soothing circles on my back. All of a sudden Magnus lifted me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom.

"You do know I can walk...right?" I asked.

"Are you complaining dear Alexander, because if so I could always just put you down and you could walk."

"No! Stay in daddys arms." I held onto Magnus tight afraid that if I was to let go he'd disappear. I then realized how I'd just acted a quickly corrected myself. Three years of hiding this side of me and I slip up now? I cleared my through. "I mean, no this is nice."

Magnus put me down on the bed and questioned me. "Alexander is there something you want to tell me? Something about yourself?" I shook my head no.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure?" I responded. It was more like a question.

"'Cause you know you can tell me anything right?" I nodded my head again and looked down. _Maybe I should tell him about me. No. Who would want an age regressor like me? Hell does Magnus even want to be with someone who's an age regressor?_ I thought. _Just tell him._ And that's exactly what I did. I looked up and said.

"I-I'm an age regressor."

"I knew it! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why wait so long to tell me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I-I just thought that you wouldn't want to be with someone like me. Wait- What do you mean you knew?!"

"I kind of guessed you were and few months ago. The day we were at Luke and Jocelyns, it was just the way you were acting. I was looking for other things too, but then there was that whole thing with your coma like state and I haven't seen anything since. Until tonight of course. I was certain about it then when you talked earlier." I looked down again trying to hid my blush.

"S-so yo-you're okay with m-me?" Damn my stutter.

"Of course I am."

"Otay." I said.

"So anything I should know? Like what's your regression age and do you have any nicknames you want to be called?" Magnus asked sitting down beside me and making me look at him.

"My regression age is 2-3. I would like to be called prince and little one..." I hesitated. "and sweet pea."

"Okay. Wait! You actually liked it when I called you sweet pea?" I nodded my head yes. "But then why did you tell to not call you that?"

"Because the name would always make me feel small and I just didn't want you to find out." I replied.

"Okay, far enough. Are you regressed right now?" I nodded. "So does this mean you want to call me daddy now?"

"Maybe."

"Alexander. Truth please."

"Yes I want to call you daddy."

"Well how about bit of cuddling before dinner?" Magnus asked as he sat on his side of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Yes pwease daddy." I crawled over to Magnus and cuddled close to him with my head on his chest and our legs tangled together.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get anymore adorable." Magnus kissed my forehead and I kicked me feet happily and smiled big while blushing and giggling.

"Does my handsome little prince like it when I do that?" I blushed and smiled more. If that were even possible.

"Awe. Does my baby boy like it when I call him my handsome little prince?" Magnus asked and started tickling me.

"Y-YES! S-STOP!" I screamed while laughing.

"Oh alright." Magnus looked down at me mischievously and started tickling me again. I laughed uncontrollably and all of a sudden he was gone. Magnus had gotten off the bed and walked out of the room. I got up too and followed.

"Where yoo go daddy?" I called out. I got no response which only made me scared and so I ran back to the bedroom and closed the door. (I know, a shadowhunter being scared of nothing, but hey, he's mentally 2 right now.) I sat on the bed hugging a pillow. I jumped when the door suddenly opened but when I saw who was on the other side of the door I got up and ran to Magnus.

"Daddy!" I hugged him tight afraid that if I was to let go he'd disappear again. "Yoo disappear on me. Where yoo go?"

I heard him chuckle. "I didn't go anywhere but to the kitchen."

"It not funny daddy. I miss yoo and yoo disappear. I tought daddy not want me anymore and weave."

Magnus gently made me let go of him and bent down just a bit so that he was looking right at me.

"I'm never going to leave you, ever." Magnus grabbed my left hand and showed me the ring on my hand like he was proving his point with it. Which he totally was.

"Otay." I said.

And so we spent the rest of the evening watching reruns of some T.V. show that we both thought was stupid. Magnus actually cooked dinner this time which turned out to be spaghetti, then it was off to bed where Magnus got me ready. We cuddled close to each other like always. And that was it.

"Nuh night daddy." I said.

"Goodnight little one." He said and then we both fell asleep, not knowing what was yet to come.

 **Finally. Another chapter done. Make sure to leave a review. I'm not sure I want to continue this much longer, but then again maybe I will. I don't know. You tell me what you think.**


	8. Could Magnus be having twins?

Malec

Chapter 8 Could Magnus be having twins?

Magnus P.O.V.

I woke up to the sunlight poring in through the curtains and Alexander wasn't in bed. I sat up and looked around for maybe a note or something. I didn't and so I made my way to the kitchen and sure enough there was a note on the counter. It read,

 _Magnus,_

 _Izzy called there's been a demon attack. I'll see you soon._

 _-Alexander_

I threw the note out, grabbed breakfast, which was just some toast, and watched supernatural all over again on Netflix. After a few episodes, aka seasons, I decided to practice my magic to see if it was finally right again. Yeah...that didn't go so well. By the time I was done there were flowers everywhere and the Chairman was a very colorful kitten. I tried to put everything to how it was and that seemed to work. All I had tried to do was summon one of Alexanders sweaters from our room but clearly that didn't work. I decided to take a nap since that had tired me out.

 **Magnus' dream.**

 **I woke up in bed next to Alexander but there was some noise. Was that a baby crying? Alexander was sound asleep and so I got out of bed and followed the sound. I walked into a room that was not part of the loft and in it were two different cribs. There in each crib was a baby. I picked up the one that was crying, a little girl and then the other one starts crying, a baby boy.**

 **"Need help?" I jumped a little from Alexander popping out of no where, He walked over to the little boy and picked him up.**

 **"It's okay little Maxie." Alexander said. I walked over to Alec with the little girl in my arms and they were calming down again.**

 **I was in the kitchen and this little girl came running out.**

 **"Sofia no running in the house!" I heard Alexander say from the other room. I picked her up and asked.**

 **"Are you miss behaving Sofia?" She giggled, wormed her way out of my arms and ran back to the other room. I laughed and followed.**

 **End of Magnus' dream.**

I woke up to someone bagging on the front door. _What was with that dream?_ I thought.

"For Lilith sake. I'm coming!" I yelled and opened the door. On the other side was Isabelle, Clary, Simon and Jace who was carrying Alec in his arms.

"What happened?!" I asked/yelled.

"He's fine. He just passed out. There are no demon injuries. But there are some other ones. We'll leave you two to talk about it." Jace said and walked in. He placed Alec on the couch and they all left. But just before Jace left he whispered something in my ear.

 **Ending it there. For now. Cliffy, what did Jace say? What's wrong with Alec? *gasp* Guess you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Make sure to leave a review. ;)**


	9. Alexander pt 2

Malec

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

Chapter 9

 _"He's fine. He just passed out. There are no demon injuries. But there are some other ones. We'll leave you two to talk about it." Jace said and walked in. He placed Alec on the couch and they all left. But just before Jace left he whispered something in my ear._

"Look at his wrists." Jace whispered and then he left. I stood there for a minute before I finally closed the door and walked over to Alexander. His sleeves were already rolled up and so I carefully took his arms and looked at them. They were full of scars. I mean for a shadowhunter that's normal but these scars were different. They were straight and constant. They were all old except for one that appeared to be recent. I sat in a chair and waited for him to wake and sure enough about and hour later he woke up.

"M-Magnus?" I heard. I looked over and saw Alexander slowly waking up.

"I'm here Alexander." I took his hands in mine and he looked over at me.

"What happened?" He slowly sat up.

"You passed out during the mission." That's when he seemed to realize that his sleeves had been rolled up and so he pulled them back down. I carefully sat beside him and slowly rolled his sleeves back up.

"What are these from Alexander?"

"There just battle scars." He rolled his sleeve back down.

"Please, Alexander. Don't lie. I know for a fact that those aren't battle scars."

Alexander sighed and looked down. "There from me. I did it."

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. But I don't think that anymore."

"What about this one?" I rolled his sleeve back up and pointed to the one that was recent. "It's more recent than the others."

"I didn't think that I was good enough to be an age regressor. I'd done it a short while after I'd woken up. I'm sorry." I held Alec close and gently rubs his back as he started crying.

"It's okay. Just no more, please. Whenever you're feeling like that just come to me. Okay?" He nodded his head and clings to me.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Tank you daddy."

"Your welcome baby boy." I placed a kiss on Alexanders forehead which made him giggle and kick his feet happily.

"There's that adorable giggle I know and love." Alexander blushed and tried hiding.

"Alexander. No hiding." I said said sternly. Alexander quickly came out of hiding.

"That's my good boy." I said and held him closer

"Dats me!" Alexander said happily.

"You're just so adorable. I love you so much Alexander."

"I wuv you too daddy."

"So. Any ideas as to what you want for dinner?"

"No."

"Mmm. How about chicken?"

"Dat sound good."

"Good." I went into the kitchen and cooked dinner and when I came back I found Alexander sleeping again. I placed our dinner on the table and woke Alexander up. Only...he won't wake up.

"Alexander?" I shook his shoulder.

"Alexander?!" I couldn't wake him.

 **And another cliff hanger. Make sure to leave a review. ;D**


	10. Twins

Chapter 10

 _"Alexander?!" I couldn't wake him._

I saw blood seeping through his shirt on his chest. _No demon wounds my ass._ I thought. _Why hadn't I'd seen this before?_ I carefully lifted his shirt and saw the wound. There was already an _iratze_ on it but it seems the wound re opened before it could probably close. _Demon venom._ I obviously couldn't do it with my powers not working and all, so I quickly called Cat in a panic.

"Magnus. This better be important." Cat said, sounding a little annoyed.

"It's Alexander. He's unconscious and has a deep cut across his chest with demon venom in it. Please help me. I can't use my magic." I begged.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll be there soon." The line went dead and not 2 seconds later Cat showed up.

"Thank the Angels you're here. He's there." I pointed to the couch.

"After I'm done with Alec I'm checking on you." I nodded and Cat went to work. Half an hour later Alexander woke up.

"Alexander! Thank the Angel Raziel you're awake!" I hugged Alexander tightly.

"It's okay Magnus. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"Magnus," I heard Cat say. "It's your turn." I nodded my head and sat down in the chair.

"Well, everything seems to be fine here. Your babies are doing just fine." Cat said.

"Thank you for your he-wait...what?" Alexander said. I was lost in all of this. What was he saying what to? He's healed and our babies - shit.

"What do you mean by babies?" I asked.

"Oh...I thought you knew. Magnus. You're having twins."

I ran to the bathroom and threw up the toast I'd eaten earlier. _I'm having twins?_ I thought. Alexander came in with a class of water and keeled down beside me. He didn't say anything, just rubbed my back and waited.

"I'm okay now." I said.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded my head and carefully stood up with the help of Alec. We made our way to the couch and sat down.

Alexanders P.O.V.

Magnus and I cuddled on the couch after dinner. Sure it was cold but whatever. Before I could talk to Magnus about the twins he fell asleep, so I carefully picked him up and carried him to bed. I put him in bed and then got into bed myself. The minute I laid down Magnus cuddled close to me. _Am I really ready to raise two children. Yes I am. Sort of. No. I'm not. But I'm not leaving Magnus. We'll get through this together._ I kissed Magnus' forehead and fell asleep with Magnus half laying on me.

 **Help. I'm running out of ideas for this.**


End file.
